I love bad boys and that's my freaking problem
by Krazylove01
Summary: I could never forget the first day i saw him, not because he was awesome and super hot and that he was looking at me all the time by finally say i was pretty. No i could never forget that day because he made me dream about something that wasn't real. Naruto Uzumaki was a jerk a total jerk and i hated him.
1. Chapter 1

I could never forget the first day I talked to him, not because he was awesome and super hot and that he was looking at me all the time by finally said that I was pretty. No I could never forget that day because he made me dream about something that wasn't real. Naruto Uzumaki was a jerk a total jerk and I hated him. I knew I wasn't pretty, yes I had big breast and long hair but that was it. I was shy and weak I didn't have any self esteem I was so pathetic. I should have known that Karin didn't really meant to be my friend and when she invited me to that party it wasn't because she wanted me to have fun, it was because I was laughable. My brother didn't help me either, for Neji I was a pain in the ass and I couldn't blame him, what a shame to have a twin sister who can even talk without stuttering. I guess I would have done the same thing, act like you don't know her. Naruto was the first boy who told me I was pretty and asking me why I was still single, I thought he was interested if not why ask ? Well now I know why, because it was funny to make fun of the ugly and weird girl.

''Hinata there you are, I was searching for you all day" said a voice.

I closed my eyes, why was he here? He was the last person I wanted to see right now not after what he did to me.

''Come on, it was a joke Karin didn't tell me you were so sensitive"

Karin don't know me! I wanted to scream but I didn't of corse. I looked at my shoes hoping that he will eventually go away but he stood here looking at me like he was trying to read inside my soul. He was so awesome, a jerk but awesome, he's blond hair he's blue eyes even Sasuke and Gaara couldn't surpass him. Naruto was perfect … but not for me. I didn't want to talk because I knew I would stutter and if I had a good memory, he did told me I was mentally retarded because at seventeen I couldn't speak properly. Jerk.

'' N-Naruto j-just leave m-me alone"

'' Sakura didn't want me to talk to you, she thinks you are weird and Karin thinks you are an idiot but I just think you are way to shy''

Well if Sasuke's girlfriend said something you must follow what she said, she was one of the most popular girl in the school. She's wasn't like Karin, Sakura was nicer but still she never talked to me and now I know why Im weird. I looked at Naruto's face and tried to smile but it didn't work, he gave the '' I'm sorry look'' and then walk away.

Here I was alone… again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Neji and I went to school early our father was clear, you should always follow your brother no matter what. Neji glare at me and shook his head.

'' Raise your head when you are with me '' He said

''Yes s-s-sorry ''

He suddenly stop and looked at me I hated when he did that, it made me feel like I was nothing less then a nuisance.

'' Saturday, you didn't cry when they make fun of you I was proud of you but then I look at you now and I can't imagine how you can be a Hyuga, how can you be my sister.''

I look at him and start crying it wasn't my fault, if only he knew how hard it was for me to be his sister, to be the sister of someone as popular as him. I was invisible nobody was aware of my existence when Karin invited me, it was a dream come true and then it crash down. Neji couldn't care less about my feelings to be honest in his mind only Hanabi was important for him, she was he's only sister a real Hyuga and me … well I was only the girl who were born the same day as him.

''Neji why are you here already, do you think I'm the kind of guy who wake's up every morning at seven ? If I didn't need this homework, trust me my ass would have remain in my fucking bed! ''

Oh my God why? Why was Naruto was here again? Neji and Naruto in the same place as me God didn't love me at all. I wipe my face and looked at my shoes like I usually do. Naruto came by and put his hand on my shoulder, I couldn't keep myself from smiling, it was warm and conforming.

'' Don't touch her'' said Neji

''Calm down man, don't you see that she doesn't have any problem with that''

I blush

'' Your hand Naruto I didn't bring her here for you to abuse her''

Abuse me ? Bring me? Okay I had a bad feeling about this.

'' Guys I-I-I don't understand what a-are y-you t-talking about?''

''Oh he didn't tell you?''

''N-No''

Neji wouldn't do anything to me, he may hate me but he couldn't do anything to me right?

He gave me his bag and smile at me I looked at Neji and he nodded so I took the bag .

''You help my cousin with her homeward huh'' He ask me.

''Your c-cousin?''

''Yeah Karin, she told me you were helping her with it''

Karin was Naruto's cousin? How was that possible well it make sense in a way both of them were a pain in the ass and annoying and I wasn't helping her I did all the work , she's didn't have any credit for her good marks. Then it hit me, Neji told Naruto that I would help him with his homework but why? I was not a slave and I didn't have any intention of being one too bad for him but if Naruto needed someone for doing all the work for him it wouldn't be me.

''Yes…b-but ''

'' Cool then we have a deal' Said Naruto

''What deal ! I-I-I didn't say y-yes''

'' No need for you to do it, your brother did it already''

'' I will explain it to you later just take his bag and come with me''

Neji sold me… my own flesh and blood sold me like I was a piece of trash I couldn't believe it how could he! I followed him into our classroom, some other student were here as Kiba Inuzuka. He was one of the only person to be nice to me in this damn school I smile at him shyly and sat down next to Neji.

'' Listen carefully Hinata, Naruto had on eyes on you I don't know why but he does.''

I blush it was impossible why a guy like him would have a interest in someone like me? None sense.

''You see this bag right here keep a good eyes on it,you will do whatever he said and in exchange they will let you and me alone''

Neji sound like a psychopath what was he talking about? I nodded anyways I didn't have any choice either, I opened the bag and saw nothing less then a pencil and a notebook. How Naruto could pass his courses with only that? The Uzumaki family was that dumb?

''N-Neji e-explain yourself what's g-going on?'' I ask him

''Less you know the better it is, just do what I said''

I heard a evil laugh and I closes my eyes again _please don't let them see me. _I though Karin walk in followed by Sakura and Ino. The red hair stare at me as the two others they didn't have to say it, I knew I took someone else place, mine was in the front near the teacher desk where I was alone but in the safe zone.

''Hey Karin don't look at her like that, she's one of us now Naruto choose her''

I almost faint when I realized what was happening, Gaara Sabaku was taken my defense… Gaara was one of the most feared boys in this school.

**REVIEWS PLEASE ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Karin look at me and laugh but it was a nervous laugh , Sakura fixed Neji like she was waiting for an answer. The classroom was quiet nobody was talking all hypnotized by the scene these three girls were making. Ino said my name and order me to look at her, I was trembling… I was scared.

'' Hmm, I can understand why, Naruto always had good taste, first it was for Saruka then you'' She said smiling at me.

'' How could he choose her ? he told me she was…''

''Enough'' Said Gaara cutting Karin off.

I couldn't understand what was happening, and Neji was not helping at all. The others sat down and we wait for Kakashi our math teacher who was always late like nothing happened.

When the bell ring, Neji stood up and told me to join them in the cafeteria when Naruto's homework was done. Nothing more nothing less, when the class was almost empty , I noticed that Kiba had not moved and he was staring at me.

''Kiba why a-are you s-s-still there?'' I ask .

''Why are you doing this for them?''

''W-What?''

'' Don't act dumb, you are smarter then that. I was there when Naruto made fun of you in front of everyone, your own brother didn't help you and now you are here following everything they say like a little dog.''

Naruto had done more than humiliated me, I had never talked to him before that party but I always thought he was different from the others I had been wrong. But as soon as I saw him in the hallways or he spoke to me, I could not explain why, but I was happy… at least a tiny part of me was. Kiba wasn't wrong, I was both surprised and relieved to see that he was worried about me it meant that I wasn't alone in the world.

'' I feel so lost. '' I said ''Why Neji is so afraid of Naruto and Gaara? He told me to do whatever Naruto wanted and in return he would leave us alone… I mean who are they?

Kiba looked around and approached me.

''You want to know why they pic on you now?''

I nodded.

'' You didn't exist before that party Hinata, I would even say that they didn't even remember you were Neji's sister. I wii give an advice, stay away from these guys Hinata … stay away from Gaara , Sasuke and especially Naruto they are dangerous.''

Kiba put his hand on my trembling hands and smiled at me, I blushed furiously he was right, Naruto was a bad guy and I had to stay away from him. I didn't know was the arrangement between him and Neji and it was none of my business. I heard a clic in my head, they were rumors that a gang were making trouble in the city… was it possible that Naruto and the other was involved in this ? Then my thought went to the famous Sasuke Uchiwa, if I feared Gaara I didn't have any word to describe what I felt for this guy. He rarely came to school and when he did the atmosphere of the school changed. _I should have stayed home that night. _ I thought.

''Hey Hinata you know what?'' ask Kiba

'' What''

'' You didn't shutter this time and I'm happy that was with me.''

I put my hand on my mouth , he was right I didn't shutter this time.

**Naruto POV **

'' Where the fuck is she?'' I said pushing the table with my feet. I wasn't known for my patience especially when it was with my stuff. Hinata was playing hide and seek with me and I didn't like that at all. I looked at Neji's face no emotion at all like always like that bastard Sasuke.

'' I can't believe you choose that girl to be yours it must be a joke Naruto please tell me it is.'' ask Karin.

'' You are annoying put your ass somewhere and don't talk'' I respond

''She's right Naruto why her?'' said Sakura.

Why her huh? I didn't know the answer myself she was pretty and shy my type of girl. After my breakup with Sakura I realized that I wanted a girl for who I was the only reason for her to breath on this earth. I was maybe selfish and all that crap but I didn't care, Hinata was that kind of girl and she was in my class all those years and I never notice her what a shame. I wasn't a bad guy I was only making bad decisions and if you hang out with people like Gaara or Sasuke well you didn't really have a choice being weak wasn't a option with them.

''Naruto I'm talking to you stop dreaming''

'' Oh yeah sorry what was the question again?''

'' We ask you why Hinata?'' repeat Sakura

''Why not? Stop acting dumb questions girls it get on my nerves'' intervened Gaara.

'' Naruto you will keep your promise huh, if she's yours you guys will leave me alone?'' Said Neji out of no where.

'' You don't seem to understand the chance that you have Neji… how many people would love to be in your place'' I tried to explained to him.

The day Neji came to our table to ask us to shut our voice, was the day Sasuke wanted him. He told me he respected the fact that this guy wasn't scared. I fought him twice and I could tell that he was strong, we needed guys like him arrogant strong and smart but even that he did something I could never forget. Family had no meaning to this guys he gave me his own twin sister just to make sure we wouldn't annoyed him again. Even I didn't really like my cousin but we shared the same blood if someone would hurt her I knew very well that I would do anything to defend and protect her. Neji didn't do that he gave me Hinata like she wasn't a human being and I couldn't forget or forgive that.

''Even if you give Hinata to me, if Sasuke want you I can't help you''

'' Well bring Sasuke to me I will settle this him''

Gaara stood up , danm this guy could be mad for anything, when he took Neji by the collar I knew what was going to happened. Talking about Sasuke was a touchy subject and Neji forget that rule , I retired et left the two wolves fight.

'' Naruto where are you going? Gaara will kill him if you don't stop them'' shouted Sakura.

'' He's not that weak, look at him.'' I said '' And I have more important things to do''

As I quit the cafeteria I saw Guy running in their direction the fight would be done in less then a second then.

**Hope that you guys like it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I search for Hinata everywhere , in the library , the computer lab, in the classroom I mean come on it was not like she had many friends, she couldn't just disappeared like that. I saw Shino near the lockers and I smile, I was sure that he knew where she was. He was creepy and I couldn't believe that this guy had more friend then Hinata. Shino never spoke, he was like a gost always there but nobody could see him, he didn't talk but he observed everything if you wanted to know something Shino was the man to see.

'' Hey creepy man'' I called.

He look at me and turn away. Yeah he was really creepy…

'' Hey Im calling you don't you dare walk away.''

''What do want Naruto? I have nothing for you …''

'' Did you see Hinata? Im looking for her.''

''The Hyuga girl?! what business do you have with her?'' He ask.

That was the problem these day, when you ask something people always thought they could ask questions about it. I glared at him and didn't answer if he was smart he wouldnt ask me anymore question and just gave me my damn answer where was Hinata? That's it that's all.

'' S-Sorry hmm she was with Kiba in the gymnasium they are with Lee and Shikamaru.''

With Kiba… well she did had some friends huh? I wasn't the jealous type of guy I just didn't like the fact that my stuff were with strangers. Hinata was one of my stuff, yes she was free to do whatever she likes, who the fuck I was to tell her to do otherwise well for the moment. I run to the gymnasium and I saw them, they were laughing … she was laughing a beautiful laugh. Okay that was a lie, I was the jealous type of guy and right now I was jealous of all of them for making her smile , I could see in her eyes that she had a good time, she was happy… but not with me.

'' Oh there you are Hinata, why are you always running from me?''

She looked around like a beast in a cage and then looked at down. I hated when she did that I felt like a dictator or something. Why she smiling with him and looked depressed with me, Kiba had nothing that I didn't possed, I was funny, outgoing , cute, gentle, strong I HAD EVERYTHING! And yet she was looking depressed all the time around me it pissing me off. Yeah I know I was mean to her, but it was for her own good of course I liked the fact that was shy but weak wasn't in the plan, I couldn't understand why she was always shuttering like a retard and look at the ground like her life depended on it. If she was going to stay with a guy like me then, Hinata had to be strong.

''N-Naruto I-Im sorry I didn't m-meant to made you a-angry'' she said.

Mad? Me did I scream or something, how could I be mad and stay calm.

'' Im not angry yet Hinata… it's just that I don't understand why are avoiding me''

'' She's with us Naruto, can you please go?''

Who said that? Oh Kiba he was acting strong and fearless in front of her, trying to be her hero and shit. I could easily understand that and I wasn't like Gaara I wouldn't beat him up for that either I would let him be a hero only because I knew myself… when I star there's no turning back and I wanted the girl , why terrified her more then she was already?

'' You are such a polite guy Kiba, of corse I will go'' I respond I stared at Hinata and I grinned.

'' If you want to know more about the deal, I wrote my number in the last page of my notebook, call me if you want.''

'' Y-Your h-homework, I didn't d-d-do it y-yet'' she said.

'' It's okay Hinata I don't mind about my homework, it was just a pretext to talk to you''

She blushed. I made her blushed, it was a good thing no? That's mean that she didn't hate me that much no? I was sure it was a sign. I quit the gymnasium and take my cell phone.

'' Sai what's up, listen I need you to do a favor for me.''

'' Im busy right now faget , don't have time for you.''

I hate that guy he was a real bastard, I hated him but I needed him he was my brain when I was out off control sometimes.

'' Stop playing around man , I really need you''

He sight.

'' What do you want''

'' Pay a visit to someone for me, make him understand to never approach what's mine… it's an easy job but I don't want to be related in this if you know what I mean.''

''… the name.'' He finally said.

'' Kiba Inuzuka.'' I said and I hang up.

To make me feel better I mentally repeat the same sentence I kept saying for years _I wasn't a bad guy, I just made bad choices. _

**Hinata POV **

It's been four days since I saw Kiba, the fact that he wasn't there make me feel lonely he was the only one who I was able to talk normally, I missed him. Naruto didn't talk to me me either, well I guess that I should be happy about that, he finally understood that I didn't want to talk to him but in the same time it make me feel sad. Why it was like I never existed for him it hurts, here again I thought that Naruto Uzumaki was interested in me, he gave me his number so why was he acting so distant with me ? How can you be nice with someone a day and another day look down on them? All the history about the fact that's he owed me was it true? I wasn't dreaming four days ago, Neji did tell me that I was now Naruto proprieties… but here I was …again with nobody to talk to all alone. I sight I guess that nothing change huh ? Even if the most popular guy in this school gave you his number, maybe I should have call right after he gave it to me I mean who was I to make Naruto wait? Nobody I was a nobody even if I was in the same school as them since the age of eight, none of them knew since that day when Gaara stood up for me that I existed. I was brave who could live in the shadow of their sibling like I did for this past seventeen years? Who could eat they lunch in the school washroom for more then ten years because they didn't have any friends? I did. In my mind, in my world I was strong and brave but in the eyes of everybody I was weird and weak. Sad reality.

''Hyûga girl are you here?'' said someone.

I didn't answer, I blushed damn it I was siting on the toilet bowl eating my chicken sandwich, more stupid then that you die. If she came here that was because she knew I was there looking like a fool.

''Hey I know you are here, don't act shy with me.''

No need to hide any longer, I range my sandwich and opened the door. In front of me was a tall beautiful blond girl with beautiful bleu eyes.

''Im Temari Gaara's sister.''

Oh my God what she was doing here? With me, oh my God she knew my name !

''H-Hinata.''

'' Yeah I know you, everyone know you now.'' she said.

'' R-Really? How's that , I think your talking to the wrong person.''

She gave me a annoyed look and I immediately looked at my shoes. _Okay Hinata, try to be strong and look at her she cannot be as mean as Karin can she? _

'' Sorry.'' I finally said due to the silence I have cause.

'' You are really kind don't you, I don't know why Naruto want to have business with you definitely you are not like us.''

Not like them? Well no need to tell me that, I have already figure this out there were no way I was like them. I didn't know what to say so I remain silent, Temari shook her head and took my lunch bag.

'' I have always knew you were eating there and I always felt bad for it. You are a good girl Hinata , to good for us but still a good girl.''

''T-Thank you Temari.''

The door opened and I saw Ten-Ten and Ino, both of them were smiling when they saw me.

''Poor girl eating here all this time on your own thats must have been hard.'' Said Ino

Poor girl… yeah poor me I wanted to cry just because they knew my situation. Pity I was such a pity…

'' Shut up Ino it's not the kind of thing a looser want to hear.''

Thank you Ten-Ten I feel so much better now.

'' What are you doing here?'' I ask them.

''Naruto he hurm… well.. he ask us to be your friend since you don't have any.'' respond Temari.

I don't have any friends… this kind of remarks made me think and ask myself why was I still alive? Shouldn't I be better dead? Force people for being my friend, force them to accept my existence, this was horrible. I couldn't stay there any longer I manage to move but Temari block me way.

'' Don't take it the wrong way, it's not like it was a pain in my ass to do it.'' She said

_Thanks for trying to be nice. I thought _

'' Same for me, you seem to be a nice person and …''

''Oh don't gave her that bullshit Ten-Ten, you only want to be her friend so she can help you with Neji'' cut her off Ino.

'' I already h-have a friend.'' I whisper.

''Who?'' ask the two blond girls in the same time.

'' K-Kiba, Kiba is my friend.''

The trio looked at me like I was crazy and then Ino speak, her voice was calm but I could feel her sadness.

'' Kiba won't come to school for a while… he had an accident.''

I gasp. An accident… was he dead? How they knew what happened to him did they know him? Of course they do Kiba used to hang out with them… but it been a long time ago I didn't knew they were still close.

''H-How?'' I manage to say.

Nobody answer , the washroom remain silent for at least a long minute that made me feel like I was there for hours. Maybe they didn't hear my question,maybe I should repeat. But I didn't speak, I was scared to heard the answer. Something happened to Kiba the only person who considerate me like a human being and acknowledge my existence.

''We can't tell you… not know.'' respond Temari

'' He is my friend I have the rights to know what happened to him, if you know something you must tell me!''

'' Do you like Naruto?'' she ask me.

'' W-What?''

'' When you talk about Kiba you are always confident but if I say Naruto's name you seem scared but your eyes seem to be illuminate with a passion I can't describe… do you like him?''

Who was she? How did she knows all that? Could it be possible that she could read trough me? Did I like Naruto, could it be possible? I don't know, maybe I liked him maybe not, all I knew was that a part of me missed the Naruto who was searching me all around the school to know where I was… with Kiba I felt human but with Naruto it was something else. I was scared of him because he possessed something that could control me and that I didn't have the power to stay away from… I couldn't stay away from Naruto Uzumaki… I didn't know him but I was already addicted to him. It scared me.

'' Yes. I do like him.''

'' Being around us could be dangerous Hinata,if Naruto choose you its because he knew you could be one of us. Obviously he saw something that we didn't.''

She was changing the subject… they didn't want to tell me what happened to Kiba why?

'' W-What happened to Kiba.?''

'' She may seem stupid but she's not.'' said Ten-Ten smiling at me.

'' We should tell her Temari, if it's not now it will be later and it's not like she will do anything reckless.'' added Ino.

My hand were starting to sweat, I was sweating, in the worst scenario, Kiba was dead and they didn't know how tell me the news.

'' Is he dead?'' I finally ask.

'' He is dead for you Hinata… Naruto asked someone to take care of Kiba so he won't come closer to you anymore. '' repond Temari.

'' I d-dont understand w-what are you talking about?''

'' If Kiba talks to you again, he is a dead man…''

'' N-Naruto did this? Did he planed this?

I couldn't believe it how could he? It was impossible Naruto wasn't like that he may be a jerk but he wouldn't put someone in danger right?

'' Impossible, N-Naruto would never do this to anyone.''

'' Poor girl… you are really to kind to play in this world , your like a fish out of the water…''

Again with the word poor girl… Ino was right I was to kind but what was the meaning of this who were they?

'' Naruto is a demon Hinata… you are his pray and if someone whenever the person is tried to take you away from him he will cut them down.''

I looked at Temari and start crying…it was a lie please tell me it was a lie he looked so nice and gentle how a guy like him could be a demon.

'' Welcome to our world, the harsh world of Konoha's gang.'' said Ten-Ten.

Gang. I was right they were member of a gang… Oh my God …. could this mean that Neji was is it too? I felt nauseous it was to much to bear, I couldn't handle it… I fainted.

**Hope that you like this one :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto POV**

''What do mean about she knows the truth?'' I ask to Temari.

'' I told her the truth, no need to hide anymore, if you want to be with her it's normal that she's informed of the situation don't you think?''

No it wasn't normal, I didn't want her to know about me or about Kiba I didn't want her to be involved in this… in this mess. Konoha wasn't the city that is used to be, secret who should never had been told were told, murder who should never had been committed were done, family were destroyed the fake peace that our ancestor have made for us had been destroyed. Nobody had told Hinata that, before today I never questioned it why because in my mind she wasn't even exist but I saw her in that party, I saw her desire to be loved and knowledge but must importantly I saw a force in her, Hinata wasn't that weak I knew it, I just didn't know how to show it to her and everybody else. But she knew the truth now, the story I was about to tell her wouldn't work anymore… was she scared of me? Did she hate me? I ask Temari to be friend with her because I knew they were the same, Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari and even Sakura they were all the same. Powerful, smart and heart kinded women, Hinata could learn of them I though that she could gain a lot of confidence by hanging out with people who wanted to be acknowledge by the one they truly love. For Temari it was Shikamaru, for Ten-Ten it was Neji, for Sakura it was Sasuke…. for Ino it was Sai. I tough that maybe Hinata would love me too and try to be strong to be with me accept me the way I was…. I would have tell her the truth when I was ready, when our love would have been to strong to be thrown in the trash, too late now… I sat in the chair and looked at the Gaara's family picture. When the girls came back without Hinata today I already knew something was going on and when they told me that she went to the hospital to see Kiba I went crazy, I skip the rest of the day and hide at Gaara's house.

'' You don't even know her that much Naruto, why are acting so depressed?'' she ask.

'' I don't need to know her, I can feel that she's the one I can feel the connection between us.''

'' She only faint you know… well she did cried but it was much better then I thought it will be… ''

'' Not for Kiba huh she must hate my gust right now.''

''…''

No answer.

'' We don't do anything wrong Naruto… we only want respect and restore our families pride even the Hyuga had they own secret… they are not better then us.''

She was right restoring my family's name was my prior priorities and getting revenge on the one who hurt and betrayed them was the second…. Konoha's gang wasn't like the other amateur, we didn't use violence for terrorize the citizen, we didn't rob or vandal our city. No we killed, fought the people who had destroyed the most important thing for us… our family. Gaara, Sai and Sasuke were the only people in this gang who could one hundred percent understand what I feel… like me they families were turn down with no mercy by the people we trust the most, we lost ours parents and our pride at the time we were too young to do something, now it was just a matter of time and we were going to rebuilt all the credibly to the Sabaku, Uchiha and the Uzumaki… Yeah Temari was right the Hyuga had done pretty awful things too to prevent any harm to they family so why shouldn't we do the same thing? Because we were young… since my parents death when I was nine I never felt like a child again all my existence was now based on who did this to them and how I should get my revenge. When my grandfather died six years later in the same circumstance then my dad and mom I knew I didn't have the choice but to kill these bastards no matter what. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino and all the rest were here to help us and each of them had lost someone to they hands… Akatsuki was the reason I breath everyday, they were the reason of my existence, killing everyone of them was my most and precious wishes and I was living for that dream to come truth.

'' Naruto… I lost you again, you weren't listening at all don't you ?''

'' Ohh yeah… sorry I was hum well … ''

'' It's okay I'm used to it you always have to go away from the reality when we talk about touchy subject.'' She said.

She was damn right I looked at the watch and sight… no sign of Hinata at all, no calls no signs how could she ignored me like that? I couldn't stand it it I liked this retarded ass girl why was she trying to run away from me? _Well now you know… she knows that you are freak and a crazy bastard that could kill people just to be sure that she won't see anyone else…. I said to myself._

'' I want to explain to her all the situation'' I finally said… ''maybe she would understand.''

'' Understand what?'' said Gaara.

When the fuck was he there? Why couldn't they say when they were here like everybody else damn it !

'' You think that she won't ?'' adds Kankuro

So he was there too huh? That family was sometimes freaking me out.. seriously a girl who can kill easily as me and never puked or feel bad about it a guy who create his own arms because he though he was an artist and a bipolar guy who could killed you just because you snore…. even so they were my family and we shared the same suffering…

'' Oy stay with us buddy.''

'' Sorry guys I'm just a little tired that's all.''

'' Bullshit.''

Thanks Gaara I didn't remember the last time I said something and it wasn't like a bullshit to him.

'' If you want to talk to her then go I'm sure that she will understand, she's a bright girl and it's time for her to go in real world.''

Real world… her real world was rejection and loneliness… but in that world she was protected , I was a real bastard I knew it was dangerous for her but yet it didn't stop me for wanting her for wanted to be with her now. But I realized it was more then that, Hinata was my only exit her heart was so pure and innocent that I knew she was the only one who could stop me and loving me unconditionally sound crazy I know but I knew it was the case I wanted her no matter what. My phone rings, I stand up like my life was depending on it and run to my coat it was unknown number I respond.

'' Hello.'' I said

No answer.

'' Who's there?''

still no awnser. Was it a kind of joke? Fuck I wasn't in the mood for game I could hear someone breathing but nobody was talking.

'' Just hang up.'' Said Temari

'' Who the fuck is on the phone.'' I started t shout.

'' N-Naruto Im s-sorry.'' finally said a soft voice.

I blushed damn it I just shout on Hinata what an idiot, but damn her voice was so attractive it wasn't normal this girl was driving me crazy.

'' Hinata why don't you just talk , you can call on someone's phone and act like a damn psyco anyways I'm glad you called.''

'' You are pathetic.'' I heard Gaara said before hiding in his room.

Pathetic I didn't care I waited for that call for so long I was going to enjoy it.

'' Sorry, Naruto we need to talk.'' she said.

'' I heard something about you and I can't believe its true… i-if you have t-time tonight maybe w-w-we could talk about it.''

She almost didn't shutter this time… it made me feel nervous I was in the hot seat and I didn't like it.

'' Hinata where are you? I'm on my way.''

I had to tell her my side of the story, my version I had to show her that I had a heart and I wasn't a bad person just making bad decision…

I was just hoping that I wasn't mistaking with Hinata and that she has truly a good heard so maybe she could have the courage to forgive me and see me the same as before, a jerk but not a monster…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hinata POV **

_'' Stay away from him Hinata, did you see what he had done to me? He could have kill me that damn bastard''_

Stay away from Naruto Uzumaki that was the ultimate advise from Kiba. I wiped the tears on my cheeks and fixed the tree right in front of me, I couldn't let that image out of my mind, Kiba lying on this hospital bed, bruises all over his body, I couldn't accept the fact that Naruto was behind all this… it was simply unimaginable. But I didn't know him, I didn't know him at all my gust was wrong, he was a bad guy more then that, he was evil. It all make sense if you think about it, how could you be friend with Gaara and Sasuke and be in the same time nice and caring it was impossible, of course Naruto was dangerous… for gosh sake he is a gang member how could I possibly thought that he was different. Kiba almost died and it was all Naruto's fault, I was scared, I was scared of him terrified was the word. If he could hurt someone that bad just because he didn't like the fact that he was talking to me, I didn't want to imagine what he was capable of.

'' How long are going to stare that tree?'' Said a loud voice.

I gasp, Naruto how long have he been there watching me? Did he saw me crying I hope not I didn't even know how I supposed to bring the Kiba's and the gang subject to the table. I tried to smile but it didn't work, i could felt the tears beating my lashes for not going out. I could tell from the phone call and my previous conversations with him that Naruto wasn't a patient guy I didn't want him to get angry at me, I looked at him and he was fixing me. His blues eyes were penetrating me, trying to read inside my soul… no need to hide anymore I didn't talk but I knew from his look that it wasn't necessary. With him hiding something was useless.

'' Naruto… I have something to ask you.'' I finally said reporting my attention to the tree. He approached and sat beside me.

'' I over reacted I know, it's just that I didn't know what to do your always seem to be scared and insecure with me and when I saw you the other day, I couldn't helped it.''

Over reacted? This is not my definition of over reacting, he almost killed him!

'' D-Did you do this?''

'' No, a friend of mine did, how is he? Well I'm sure he's not in his top shape but he's alright I'm sure of it.''

'' How could you be so sure?''

'' Hospital is our second house, it's not the first time he's been there so I'm sure he's okay.''

'' Y-Yeah… he is.''

Silence. Nobody was talking neither him or me, he was waiting for me to say something I was the one who called him no? I should just speak of my mind nothing difficult, just open your mouth and speak.

'' Who are you?'' I whisper.

'' I don't even know the answer myself, but you have to trust me on this one Hinata, I know Temari have told you things about me, and I guess Kiba too but Im not a bad guy I just made bad decision.''

If I had the courage of doing so, I would have hug him. That look on his face crushed my heart, he looked so sad I never saw this part of him before it made me realized that I wanted to know him better, I knew he wasn't a bad person Naruto had a big heart, I have been looking at him for a long time, well enough to say that his the kind of boy who cherish and help his friend when they need him. Yes he was a jerk and he haven't been the nicest guy in the world with me and yes a part of me was terrified of him, but they were moment like this that made me wanted to stay by his side forever and never leaved him. At this particular moment, Kiba wasn't a part of my preoccupation and I felt bad for it but as Naruto said a moment ago I just couldn't help it.

'' I know.''

That's all I could say, that's all I was capable of saying.

'' You know what, this parc is not my favorite place for a date, I know a good place for private conversation and intimate moment. Are you down for this?''

Intimate moment? A date? Oh lord of course I was down for this just the fact that he did ask me on a date was something I have never dreamed about. He stood up and gave me his hand, he had big and warm hand I felt safe Naruto was really different. I was scared of him five minutes ago and right now i didn't want this moment to end.

'' Hope you love ramen, this restaurant is one of my favorite place.''

I didn't love ramen at all but nodded anyways it wouldn't be the first time I have eat or done something I didn't like. The place was quiet and perfectly clean, people were talking but we didn't hear a thing, this place was perfect for someone like me.

'' Choji a table for two please!'' Naruto screamed

I closed my eyes, this place was almost totally quiet a moment ago and then we were the center of attention.

'' Would you shut the fuck up !''

Choji grabbed Naruto's sweater and dragged him behind the swinging doors that separated the restaurant from the kitchen. I always appreciated Choji, he was nice, quiet and considerate of the feelings of others. Always taking care to never hurt peoples feelings, he was for me a big teddy bear. It was logical that Choji's parents posses a restaurant because they were passionate about food but I never thought it would be Naruto's favorite place. It was too much decorated and Naruto seemed to be a very simple guy. Choji's yells made me out of my thoughts, he was shaking Naruto all over the place flaming how much Naruto was classless I couldn't help but laugh.

'' Oh we are in a date right now, so as my friend I thought that maybe you could gave me the vip quarter for this special occasion.'' Naruto said.

Special occasion, it made me happy he was doing all this to make me feel special. It was my first date and even if it wasn't planed at all I was happy more then ever, maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

'' A date? Is it a kind of joke? Who would want to go on a date with you?''

'' Well between you and me, I think I have a much better chance right?''

'' Fuck you.''

Choji opened a door and ask us to follow him, a romantic atmosphere emanated from this room. The tables were decorated with red roses and small crystals, seeing the beauty of the place I felt bad to not be dressed for the occasion. However when I looked at Naruto's shirt and his ripped jeans, my dress seemed perfect.

'' Im only doing this because it's you Naruto, ring the bell when your ready to command.''

'' Did you come here often?'' I ask.

Even if I was the hundredth girl to came here with him, I didn't care it was still amazing Naruto and me together, alone in a chic restaurant.

'' Oh yeah but not for a date.''

'' For what then?''

He stared at me for a moment, then i realized my mistake, I excused myself and looked at the floor. I forgot where was my place, I should have shut up and enjoy the wonderful time that he allowed me to spend with him.

'' I d-didnt mean to b-be r-rude Naruto.''

'' Why the shutter all of the sudden? Im not going to eat you know, calm down Hinata jeez you are something.''

I looked at him and timidly smile at him.

'' S-Sorry.''

'' Even if I don't want to talk about it tonight I can see it in your eyes, you have a million question to ask me right?''

Oh so thats how he changed the subject act like nothing happened. I wouldn't do best.

'' Yes, I would like to b-but I don't want to f-force you Naruto.''

'' We are not a gang like the others, what we do we do it for the honor and our pride that's all.''

'' I don't understand…. ''

'' It's not something I can explain in one night, it's not something that can be explain at all, you have to live it, feel it. Hinata we are the power, the force in Konoha our families has been for generation the one who had run this city… and we are there to return this pride against the people who had take them aways from us…''

'' Who?''

In this moment I didn't want to hear the answer, because a part of had already knew it. Like everybody else I had read the news paper or heard of the story of the fallen families. My father has told me the story a dozen times to be sure I never hanging out with what he called the cursed children.

_They are not like us, their families have made a pact the devil and now the evil hounds them. _Told me once my father. At the time I didn't asked any questions, I haven't even looked to see who it was, now everything made sense. As a puzzle, pieces assembled for themselves.

'' Akatsuki… Hinata I will not die until each of them is dead, it may take my all life it doesn't matter I will killed them all.''

Naruto's face was disfigured by hatred, he had a murderous expression that gave me goosebumps. He didn't saw me anymore, he seemed lost in a world where I didn't have access. Akatsuki, nobody had seen them and those who had, were no longer alive. I knew they were responsible for the massacre of the Uchiha family and the seat of the former governor Minato Namikaze…

Minato Namikaze… how I didn't noticed earlier, the resemblance was more then striking oh my god, Naruto was his son, he was the son of the former governor murdered eight years ago with his wife.

'' Naruto… you are…''

'' Do not say anything else…''

Naruto was one of the cursed children… in all the men that Konoha had in the city, I had to developed feelings for him. A guy whose my father had told me so fiercely to stay away from.

This was no good… no good at all

**Sorry for the delay hope you enjoy this part, it was a little difficult to make hahaha if you had any suggestions share it to me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap7 **

**Naruto POV **

It was very difficult for me to let Hinata go this night, I had the impression that she didn't quite understand me. She was disturbed I could see that and I didn't have the words to make her feel better all I wanted was to hug her and never let her leave my side. I heard a knock on my door I didn't answer, I wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone but the knock was persistent leaving me no other choice but to open that damn fucking door.

''The fuck do you want ! I screamed opening the door.''

Sai was in front of looking sweating and panting somethings was wrong, Sai never came at house not if he didn't have the choice.

''Sai what's wrong man ? ''

He was too breathless to answer me , I ran to the kitchen to give him a glass of water and waited for him to regain his breath.

''W-We have to get the fuck out of your house.'' He finally said.

''What?''

He stood up took my bag and push me out of my apartment.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'' I yelled at him.

''Just follow me. ''

And he start running like his life was depending on it. While we were in the third stages, I heard a thud and felt the ground shake.

''Shit its too late and it's too dangerous for us to took the elevator. ''

Sai wasn't with me anymore he look around and start running toward the second floors another earthquake was felt, but this time it was much powerful.

'' What's going on god dammit! Answer me I can't run like this. ''

We weren't the only ones who have felt the tremor, people started to get out of their apartment and seemed frightened and worried. Only Sai seemed to know what was going on and did not say a word, suddenly a loud explosion knocked me almost out the window. Sai took my hand and jumped from the second floors giving me at the same time a heart attack. Another explosion brought down the third floor, my building was literally going to be destroyed with me inside. Then I stop, how could I run away and let all these people died. My dad didn't raised a coward, I couldn't just escape like that and let innocent die. Sai looked at me and shook his head.

'' We don't have time for this Naruto, if we are still here in thirty seconds, you can consider us as dead and I didn't plan to die in your shitty apartment. ''

'' We can't let those people died! '' I screamed.

'' Look around you did you see people asking for help? No they are running for they lives so do you so shut the fuck up and run.''

Sai and I pushed the door leading outside, people leapt from windows, emergency doors for a chance to survive. Somebody had planted bombs in my building, somebody had intended to kill me.

'' Move from the door Naruto! '' Yelled Sai rushing at me. The last explosion shook the building and the fourth floors were I now used to lived fall down.

I was in shock, I was trembling I didn't kwon what to say or what to think. All I knew was that one minute ago I thought I was going to die. Sai stood up and I followed him his car was far behind my house, that's mean he knew that they were bombs ready to explode we sat up and kept silent.

'' Never do that again man, asking me if we can save people if your now ass is in danger.''

'' Yeah , the next time you come to my house without telling me that somebody put bombs in my apartment I run like a coward for my only little ass.''

'' Sorry I didn't have the time to explain anything as you can see our time was limited.''

'' How did you know that? ''

'' Shino called me. ''

'' And how the fuck did Shino know, don't play dumb with me Sai I'm not in the mood.''

''…''

'' Oh now you don't want to answer huh?''

''…''

In a movement of anger, I took the wheel from Sai hands which force him to stop. It seems to me that Sai didn't quite understand what had just passed, someone wanted me to explode and if they knew about it. I was fucking pissed.

'' Tsunade is waiting for us.''

'' I DONT CARE.'' I screamed.

'' Sasuke… he called Shino two hours ago.''

'' Wait Sasuke? His he in town? How long?''

Its been six weeks since I heard of him, the last time we talked, he had business to do with a friend of his. I didn't want to know anything about it because I knew I wouldn't be okay with it. But if he was in town and he knew all about this it couldn't be good at all. Sai slowly restart the car leaving me perplex. Even Tsunade seemed to be aware of this incident, once again I was the only fool.

'' Akatsuki is after you'' Finally said Sai looking at me like he was seeing a dead person and that's mean showing no emotion at all. I looked at him and tried to be surprised it didn't work.

'' They killed my parents and almost each member of my family, what did you expect.'' I respond.

'' Aren't you scared?''

Was I ? yeah maybe I didn't know the answer myself but they was one thing I was sure of, at this moment I felt an energizing boost up in me.

Akatsuki.

They seemed more pressing than me to meet me. Kill someone… it has been a long time since I had not felt a deep desire to do so.

'' Uzumaki huh, here you are it's been a long time since I saw this fire in you eyes.''

I didn't respond all I wanted in this particular moment was to destroy the one who tried to killed me and if Sasuke was back I was going to paid him a visit.

'' We are not going to see Tsunade now.'' I said.

'' Yeah, I knew you were going to say something like that.''

_So you are back Uchiha huh? Damn bastard I don't know what you are up to but Im going to find out. _

**OMG SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT….. I JUST DIDNT KNEW IF I WANTED TO CONTINUE THIS FIC BUT HERE YOU ARE HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :) IT'S A SMALL ONE I KNOW I WILL MAKE IT MUCH LONGER FOR THE OTHER ONE. **


End file.
